lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Eras of Arda
News and Announcements General Information Rules *Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. *The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superiors, and if they have none - then I'm afraid there is not much that can be done. *Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13), but if someone stresses that it is making them uncomfortable, and this is ignored, or swearing is used in any other form of malice, then that is a breakage of the rules. *Any specific roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application beforehand, and any role not mentioned in lore but still holding a significant position (King, Lord, etc.) will also require an application. *Staff do not make applications, but are promoted upon merit. If you make an application, you will be thought of no less, but it does not necessarily mean that you will get an answer. *Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. *Hacking, in any form, is punishable by a permanent ban. *Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. War Rules Wars are declared by a faction leader upon another faction leader, and the terms of war organised from there. If certain things cannot be decided upon, the Staff will be forced to intervene and it will default to the less severe one, such as no loot being kept etc. Any fortresses taken will be owned by the faction who took them, and require a battle to re-take. Any castles of a size larger than ten square blocks along a line will also require a battle to take, and cannot simply be walked past. A nation does not necessarily need to be conjoined to fight the other, simply that a line can be drawn across allied lands. Any neutral lands cannot be crossed in such a way, and enemy lands need to be taken to proceed. If a line can be drawn through allied lands to the fight, then a nation's soldiers are permitted to join. If your nation has a standing navy, a line is permitted to be drawn upon sea, and then land, but the usual rules apply when a landing is attempted in enemy lands. Battles A battle must start with the attackers a minimum of one thousand blocks away from the defenders, and with a thirty minute grace period to allow the defenders to properly fortify their position. Once the thirty minutes have passed, the attackers may then proceed towards the defenders. As soon as no defenders are within one thousand blocks of their starting position, the battle is over, and the fight won. On the other hand, if no attackers are within one thousand five hundred blocks then the battle is also over. Re-enforcements may arrive for either side at two thousand blocks for the attackers, ten minutes after the battle is started. For the defenders, this is two thousand five hundred blocks and fifteen minutes. At a period of another ten minutes for the defenders, and fifteen for the attackers, a further round of re-enforcements may arrive. This number is as of yet until either side runs out of re-enforcements, at which point both sides stop. The original number of combatants is to be decided upon at the start of a war, with each round having half of that original number arriving. Map location is a requirement to be on for this system to function. Once a fight is over, a counter attack can be made by the losing side, in which case this must be the first counter attack for each side, and can only be made after a minimum of thirty minutes. Staff Owners: PredatorFish Heartgold1234 Admins: Moderators: Legal Rights Special Thanks Category:Servers